A Merman's Love
by Red Queen of Diamonds
Summary: Summery inside. Pairing: SasukexSakuraxItachi, NejiXTenTen, NarutoxHinata and ShikamaruxIno. Rating just for safty. Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Shikamaru, TenTen, Hinata and Ino are Merpeople just to let you know. :D All peoples are VERY OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**A Merman's Love**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or ANYTHING that appears in this story._

_Summery: 18 year old Sakura Haruno lives alone in a house by the sea. She goes to the docks to sing to herself for hours on end. Little did she know that Sasuke Uchiha, the Prince of the Merpeople, had fallen in love with her. He comes to the docks just to hear her voice as it flows from her mouth, through the water and into his ears. What happens when he finally can't take it anymore and kidnaps her so she can be his underwater bride?_

_A.N. I know, weird summery. Anyway, this is my first Naruto story, so PLEASE be nice!_

Chapter 1

Sakura woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock on a Monday morning. Sakura looked at it. It was 6:00 AM. She groaned as she hit the snooze button so it would stop it horrible racket.

It was the start another day. The start of another, long. LONG day.

Sakura slowly clambered up and out of bed pulling her pink hair from her eyes as she did so.

She climbed down the stairs stumbling once or twice.

As she walked into her kitchen, she sighed to herself.

She slowly made her way to the fridge. She rested her head on its door.

She didn't want to go to work.

Sakura worked at a local seafood restaurant. Sure the pay was good and the customers were nice. But the hours were SO long.

She worked from 7:00 in the morning to 4:30 in the afternoon.

On some days Sakura didn't mind it. But on days like this, all she wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep.

Sakura sighed once again and opened the fridge door. She looked around until she found the tub of butter.

She pulled it out and set it on the counter. Then, after she got a knife, she moved over to one of the cabinets and grabbed some bread.

Then she slathered her bread with butter, she put it in the toaster. After a few minuets she looked up at the at the clock. It was 6:25, and her shift started at 7:00.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened.

'_Oh SHOOT!'_ she thought. _'My shift starts in starts in forty five minuets, and I'm not even DRESSED yet!'_

Sakura quickly ran upstairs and grabbed her uniform and she struggled and nearly fell over as she tried to get it on as fast as she could.

When Sakura was ready, she ran back to the kitchen and grabbed her toast -which was now cold.

She looked at the clock again. It was 6:37.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to make it after all.

Toast in hand, Sakura ran out the door and off to work.

**At 4:30**

Sakura was happily walking down the road to where the docks were.

She wasn't late for work and after that every thing was great. Exsept when she dropped a tray of dirty dishes.

But that lead to a good thing. Because after she dropped the tray, Tsunade -her boss- said that she thought that maybe she was working too hard and gave her the rest of the week off.

At first Sakura protested and said that she might not be a good idea.

But Tsunade just held up her hand and said, _'Don't worry about it Sakura. If I need you I'll give you a call.'_

So that's to where Sakura is now.

Walking down the street as happy as a clam.

As soon as the docks were in sight, she raced to the end of her favorite dock, sat down and looked over the edge.

The water looked so calm

Sakura quickly took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the water, making little ripples as she did.

The ocean water felt so good on her feet.

Sakura sat there for a good five minuets.

Every thing was so still and quiet.

The sun was just about to set.

Suddenly a song popped in Sakura's head.

She lifted her head slightly and sang quietly,

'_Oh way out here, they got a name, for rain and wind and fire._

_The rain is Tess. The fire is Joe, and they call the wind, Mariah_

_Mariah. Mariah._

_The call the wind, Mariah.'_

Suddenly, Sakura heard clapping from behind her.

She turned to head to see her friend, Kakashi, standing behind her.

Kakashi was a fisherman. He knew Sakura ever since she first moved her and came down to the docks.

"Wonderful, Sakura," he said as he continued to clap for her. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you should be a singer."

Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks Kakashi. I'm glad that you liked my singing."

Kakashi smiled at her from behind the mask -which he always wore.

Then he looked up at the sky. There was only a little bit of sun left.

He turned back to Sakura and said in an overly dramatic voice, "Now, you better run along home, Sakura. You wouldn't want the Merpeople to get you."

Sakura chuckled.

It had always been their little joke.

Ever since she moved there, he had always told her that the Merpeople would come take her away because she loved the ocean so much.

"Oh yes," she said in equally dramatic voice. "I wouldn't want that to happen!"

Then the busted out into a huge fit of laughter.

After about three minuets, they regained composer.

"I guess I will be going now," Sakura said as she whipped away tears of laughter.

Kakashi nodded his head still chuckling softly. "I'll see you tomorrow then?

Sakura smiled. "Count on it!"

Then they when their separate ways.

Meanwhile a little before Sakura came to the docks, a young Merman swam back and forth impatiently.

He was Sasuke Uchiha: Prince of the Merpeople.

He looked about 19 years old, but he was way older then that.

He had pale skin, black eyes and black hair with just a tint of blue.

It was almost sunset.

'_She should be here any minuet now,' _he thought swam. _'Any minuet now.'_

Suddenly he heard a pounding on the dock above him.

His heart was beating so fast, it was hard to tell one beat from the other.

It was _her!_

He watched as she looked over the side of the dock.

Even though she couldn't see him, he could see her.

She looked simply beautiful.

He watched as she put her feet in the water and swish them back and forth.

Oh Sasuke was _so _tempted to swim up to her and hold her.

After about five minuets -which seemed like forever to him- she had her started to sing.

Oh her voice was so wonderful.

As soon as the first note left her mouth. It was like he was in a trance.

Sasuke was slightly disappointed that she stopped to talk to that fisherman.

What was his name? Katsubray. Kakaslay. Something like that. Whatever his name was, Sasuke would have to thank someday.

The reason why was because he and Sasuke's little Angle Fish would ask questions about the other one.

Sasuke had learned a lot about her in three days. He learned that her name was Sakura. She loved the color red. She loved the ocean. And many other things.

When he heard what's his face talk about Merpeople taking her away to live with them he laughed along with them.

That was a silly idea.

Then a thought struck him.

What if he _did_ take his little Angle Fish with him to his kingdom?

Sakura would become his bride and they would live together.

Just the thought of it mad him quiver with excitement.

However there were two problems.

One: Sasuke was immortal and Sakura wasn't.

And Two: She wasn't a Mermaid.

Boy, thoughts two reasons sure did rain on his parade.

But wait. There were a lot of books in the palace library. Sasuke was _sure _that somewhere in there would be answer to his problem.

He heard the fisherman and Sakura say their goodbyes.

As they left, Sasuke swam back to the palace as fast as his fins would carry him.

'_Soon, my Angle Fish,' _he thought gleefully. _'Soon we will be together… Forever.'_

_A.N. Well, that's the first chapter. Once again this is my FIRST Naruto story. So PLEASE be nice to me!! Read and Review! P.S. The song I used is called "They call the wind, Mariah"._

_Phantom's Bride_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Sasuke arrived at the palace, he quickly raced off to the library.

He looked at the bookshelves that were crammed with books.

'_Now,'_ he thought. _'Which book is the _right_ one?'_

He swam over to one of the shelves and grabbed the first one he saw.

"The Best Recipes for Seaweed". Sasuke slowly read aloud. "Well, it certainly isn't that one."

He tossed it aside and grabbed the next one.

"A Mermaid's Guide to Fashion". He quickly threw that one aside and grabbed another.

A WHOLE HOUR had passed and Sasuke _still_ hadn't found the right one.

He leaned his head against one of the bookshelves.

It seemed to him that everything was trying to stop him from having his little Angel Fish.

'_Maybe I should just give up,' _he thought sadly.

Sasuke shook his had.

No! How could he think like that? He couldn't give up!

To him, giving up, would be like giving _his_ Angel Fish to another Merman on a gold platter!

No. Giving up was _out_ of the question.

He would keep looking until _midnight_ if he had to!

Sasuke looked at the shelf again.

It was then that he saw a book that he hadn't noticed before.

He took it from it's place on the shelf and read the title. "Spells and Potions".

A slow smirk made it way across his face.

Sasuke quickly made his way his way up to his room.

As soon as he was in his room, he locked his door, swam over to his bed, and opened his book.

He thumbed through the pages until he found an answer to one of his problems: A spell to turn a human into a Mermaid or Merman.

Sasuke looked at the instructions.

He was to touch the humans feet and say these words:

_From legs to tail, from skin to scale,_

_Down to the sea, away from the shore ._

_No longer human you see, a Mermaid you'll be,_

_A Mermaid forevermore._

Sasuke smirked again.

That's one of his problems solved.

But there was still the matter of her being a mortal.

Sasuke thumbed through the pages again.

Suddenly, he found it: The Potion of Immortality.

Before Sasuke could read the ingredients, he heard a knocking on the door.

"Just a minuet," he said as he shoved the book under his bed.

Sasuke swam over to his door, unlocked it opened it to find one of his friends, Naruto.

Naruto had blond hair, an orange tail, blue eyes, and tannish skin.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hi. Um, Naruto, can I talk to you later? I'm in the middle of something," Sasuke said as tried to shut the door.

However, Naruto managed to get inside the room before Sasuke could close the door.

"The middle of what, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he swam over to the bed.

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked as he swam over to him.

"Does it have anything to do with that human girl that you keep telling me about?"

"Yes it does," Sasuke said irritably. Sasuke swam over to the door. "_Now_ can you go?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine" He said as he made his way out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Sasuke quickly shut the door and locked it again.

He pulled the book out from under his bed and opened it to the where he left off.

_The Potion of Immortality._

_Ingredients:_

_Five crushed pearls_

_Seaweed juice._

_One scale of a Mermaid/Merman._

_And the blood of a Mermaid/Merman._

_Stir until all ingredients mix together._

Sasuke's smirk grew even more.

Now he had all the things he needed! He could practically hear the wedding bells ringing already.

Sasuke yawned.

It was getting late, and he needed his rest for tomorrow.

He put his book on the beside table and rubbed his eyes.

'_Only a few hours,'_ Sasuke thought, still smirking. _'A few more hours, then my Angel Fish will be with me!'_

Then, Sasuke snuggled under his covers and fell asleep with the image of Sakura in his head.

_A.N. That's chapter two. I would like to thank my reviewers: crystal-roses13, Gothic Saku-chan, Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune, Hidden-Tigress88 and JuSaNoTHaFaNaTiC. Thank you SO much. Please read and review! P.S. Incase you wondering, Sasuke's tail is blue._

_Phantom's Bride_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as Sasuke was awake, a slow smile creeped onto his face.

'_Today is the DAY!' _He thought excitedly.

He threw the covers off his body, picked up the book and opened the book to the page that was about the ingredients of the immortality potion.

_Five crushed pearls_

He can get those from the treasure room.

_Seaweed juice._

And he could get the from the kitchen.

_One scale of a Mermaid/Merman._

_And the blood of a Mermaid/Merman._

That were pretty simple too. He would use his own scale and blood.

Anything for _his _Angel Fish.

_Stir until all ingredients mix together._

Sasuke swam over a cabinet that was in a corner of his room. He opened it find all the birthday presents that he got from his parents and other things that collected.

They were mostly weapons and books cool looking rocks.

But on the top left corner of one of the shelves, was beautiful purple and gold bottle that his mother had given when he was sixteen.

When he first got it, he didn't know what to use it for.

But now he was glad that he didn't just throw it away.

Sasuke took the bottle gently from it's placed and on his desk and grabbed a small bag for the pearls.

Then, he made his way over to the door.

Sasuke quickly swam down the stairs and down many hallways until he found the door toe the treasure room.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw huge mounds of gold coins, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and many other things.

Sasuke sighed in aggravation.

This was going to be hard.

Trying to find five pearls in all of this stuff, was like trying to find a baby minnow in a school of trout.

'_Well,'_ Sasuke thought as he swam into the room, _'Might as well start looking.'_

**Fifteen minuets later.**

Sasuke is still trying to find the blasted pearls.

'_Where are they?' _he thought. _'They _must_ be here somewhere!'_

Suddenly, he saw them!

Five pinkish pearls.

'_Finally!'_ Sasuke thought happily.

He scooped them up put them in the bag.

He gratefully made his way out the door and closed it.

'_If I _ever_ see another gold piece again, it will be too soon!'_

Then he went down some more stairs to the lower levels -which was where the kitchens were.

When Sasuke swam over to one of the many cupboards.

He searched until he found the jug that was labeled _'Seaweed juice'_.

He was about to reach for it until he heard a voice behind him asking, "Sasuke, what are you doing with the Seaweed juice?"

Sasuke turned around to find another one of his friends, TenTen.

TenTen was one of the beast cooks that Sasuke had _ever_ known.

She had pale skin, brown eyes, brown hair -that was tied up in two buns- and a dark green tail.

TenTen had her hands on her hips and a wooden spoon in one hand.

Sasuke just smiled at her as said, "I was just getting some Seaweed juice to drink."

TenTen's eye's narrowed. "But you don't like Seaweed juice unless it's in your food. Why the sudden change?"

"Well," Sasuke started "I woke up this morning and had a sudden craving for it."

The look on TenTen's face softened. "If that was the case then why didn't you just asked?"

"So can I have some?"

"Of course. Just don't use to much. I need it for dinner tonight."

"Alright," Sasuke said.

He took the jug and made his way from the kitchens, back up to his room.

He put the bag the pearls and the seaweed juice on his desk.

He swam back over to the cabinet and grabbed one of the rocks he had.

Sasuke carefully pulled out the pearls and gently put them on the desk.

He slowly crushed the pearls into tinny bits and put them in the bottle.

Sasuke grabbed the jug and slowly pored the Seaweed juice until it was about half full.

Then, he reached down and plucked a single scale from his dark blue tail.

It stung a little.

But Sasuke was willing to ender _any_ pain if it meant that he and Sakura would be together.

Now it was time for the final ingredient. The blood of Mermaid of Merman.

He went back to the cabinet and grabbed a kunai knife.

Then, holding his thumb above the bottle, Sasuke cut his thumb and let a few drops of blood fall into the bottle.

Sasuke quickly put lid back on and shook it until he was sure that the ingredients mix.

He did it. Held the key to gateway that separated him from his little Angel Fish.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke jumped and turned to the source of the voice.

It was his older brother, Itachi.

Sasuke and Itachi looked very much alike.

Except Itachi's hair was longer and his tail was black with red blotches here and there.

Sasuke glared up at him. "Like I'm going to tell you. And why are you in my room?"

Itachi leaned forward and grabbed the Seaweed juice and answered, "TenTen said that you had the Seaweed juice."

As Itachi made his way out the door, he turned back to Sasuke, "See you later little brother." And then he was gone.

Sasuke fumed. He _hated_ it when he called him that.

Forcing Itachi out of his mind he returned is focus back to the bottle.

Sasuke smiled again as he thought of Sakura.

Sasuke held the bottle tightly but not too tightly.

Then, he swam out of his room.

Before he left the palace, he wrote a note saying he would be back soon and not too worry about him.

Finally, after he put the note on a nearby table, Sasuke swam off to the docks and the love of his life.

_A.N. And that's chapter three. I don't think it's one of my best, but it will do. I'd like to thank my reviewers: sasukeztruelove, Jenix, SilverFox91, xXRoxasGoesQuackXx, xXRoxasGoesQuackXx, Gothic Saku-chan, lightningstrxu and JuSaNoTHaFaNaTiC. Please read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP.

Sakura hit the snooze button on her alarm clock.

She looked at the time and saw it was 6:00 AM.

Sakura jumped out of bed and headed for the shower so she can get ready for work.

The she remembered that she didn't have work that week.

Sakura turned glared at her alarm clock.

'_Thanks for waking me up on a day that I had the day off!'_ she thought angrily.

She clambered her way down the stairs to get something to eat.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen, the phone started ringing.

Sakura quickly ran to it as fast as she could. But right before she got to the phone, she crashed into one of the chairs that was -for some unone reason to her- not by the table.

Cursing under her breath, she walked to the counter and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Sakura," asked the voice on the other line.

"This is she."

"Sakura, It's me, Tsunade."

"Oh, hello! How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"I just stubbed my foot," Sakura said as she rubbed her sore foot. " But other then that, I'm good."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're ok." Tsunade replied. "Sakura, the reason I called is that I need you to come to work tomorrow -it's only for a day. I know I told you that you can have the week off. But the Mayer and his committee are coming tomorrow and I'm short on staff. Shino is on holiday in Jamaica, Chouji is sick with the stomach flu, and-"

"Say no more, Tsunade. I'll come in tomorrow."

"Thank you _so much_, Sakura."

"Don't worry, it's no problem."

"Well, I got to go. Thanks again. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

Sakura hung up the phone. She walked over to the fridge and looked around for some thing to eat._ 'Well, I got a whole day ahead of me,' _she thought as she grabbed an apple and took a bite. _'What to do. What to do. I know, I'll go the docks! I can spend more time with Kakashi!'_

Sakura quickly finished her apple as she could and headed for the door.

She ran to the docks as fast as she could. When they were in sight she ran to a house that was right next to the docks.

That was where Kakashi lived.

She went around the house and was about to knock on the door when she saw a sign that read,

'_Gone out to lunch. Be back in an hour.'_

She sighed. _'ok I'll wait for him to come back. '_

She then turned away from the house and raced to the end of the docks. When she reached the end, she sat down and took her shoes off and dipped her feet in the water like she always did.

She sat there waiting for Kakashi to get back as she breathed in the salty sea air.

She sat there for a long time. She had lost count on how many minuets she had been there.

Suddenly, she felt incredibly tired. It might have been smell of the sea. Usually she left her window open at night and let ocean breeze and the sound of the waves come in her room and soothed her to sleep.

'_Maybe I can take a nap while I wait,'_ Sakura thought as she pulled her feet from the water.

She rolled onto her stomach, closed her eyes, and as one of her hands gently touched the surface of the water, she fell asleep.

**A little bit earlier:**

Sasuke quickly swam to the docks with the bottle of immortality potion in his hands. He had never been this excited before in his entire life.

As he was swimming, he past by a cave. He stopped and turned.

This cave was he special hideout that nobody knew about. He swam inside and looked around.

'_I'll bring her here before I bring her to the palace,' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke carefully put the bottle on a flat rock that was nearby.

He swam out of the cave to continue his journey to the docks.

When the docks were in sight, Sasuke put on an extra burst of speed to get there faster.

When he got there, he remembered something. She usually came to the docks around sunset.

'_I guess I'll just wait until she arrives,' _Sasuke thought as he sat himself down on a nearby rock.

After a few minuets, he heard a pounding above him and saw a pair of familiar feet sink in from the surface.

'_She's early!'_ Sasuke thought gleefully, _'My little Angel Fish is early!'_

Sasuke tried to think of a plan on how to get her down _into_ the sea.

He thought for a long time on how in all of the seven seas could he get her down from there and with him.

Suddenly, he saw he feet pull out of the of water.

'_NO!' _Sasuke thought with a horrified look on his face. _'No, she can't leave yet!'_

Suddenly he saw a hand drift lazily on the water.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. _'Good, she didn't leave. But what's she doing? Is she sleeping? I have to _know_!'_

Quickly, Sasuke started making his way to the surface with his heart beating fast inside his chest. He simply couldn't wait to see her up close.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as soon as his head came out into the open air.

She was _beautiful_.

Her pale skin, her unique pink hair, and… well simply put, to him, she was perfect.

Then, another problem popped into his head.

How was she going to breath underwater.

How was he going to pull that one off.

'_Come on, Sasuke. Think!'_

Suddenly, he remembered. When he was looking for the Mermaid spell, Sasuke saw a thing for breathing under water.

_A kiss on the forehead from a Mermaid/Merman will give a mortal the ability to breathe underwater for one full day._

Sasuke froze.

He would get to kiss her.

Even though it would be on the forehead, the thought sent shivers of excitement up his spine.

As Sasuke swam closer to his Angel Fish, the more drier his mouth was.

Finally, he was right next to her.

He slowly leaned forward and place a small kiss on her forehead.

As he drew back, a small golden glow engulfed her. As soon as the light subsided, he somehow knew that it worked.

Sasuke quickly pulled himself up onto the dock next to her.

He gently took her up in his arms. He caressed her hair lovingly with a small smile on his face.

Then, carefully, he made his way back into the sea, taking Sakura with him.

When they were both back water, he looked down at her. He was slightly surprised that she hadn't woken up.

She looked so peaceful, sleeping soundly.

Sasuke's smile grew as she unconsciously snuggled into his chest.

Then, Sasuke swam back to his cave with his Little Fish in his arms.

_A.N. I'm SO SORRY that it took so long to for me to update. I'd like to thank my reviewers: Dirty chiban, Cherry S Blossom3, __she.who.is__.alone, Gothic Saku-chan, Hidden-Tigress88, SilverFox91, cutegerbilofdeath, xXRoxasGoesQuackXx, crystal-roses13, Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune, furryhatlover2543, impeach, lightningstrxu, koneko101, Kitsune of the fire rose, ThePinkBunniesLeaders, AkatsukiFan, Randum Person, x-an-angel-cries-x, and LunaGoddessOf Foxes. Please read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke swam quickly but carefully, so he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl that he had cradled in his arms. Every now and then he would look down at her to make sure that she was still asleep.

When Sasuke saw his cave, he quickened his pace and held on tighter to Sakura so he wouldn't drop her.

As soon got inside the cave, he gently placed Sakura on a long flat rock that could serve as a bed.

As Sasuke moved to the other side to where her feet lay, he heard his little Angel Fish let out a small giggle.

Sasuke smiled at her sleeping form. _'I wonder what she's dreaming about.'_

As he touched her feet she let out another giggle. _'I must have found a ticklish spot.' _he thought with a grin.

Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes and thought, _'This is it. As soon as I say the words, she will be a Mermaid.'_

Then he let out the his breath.

Then, opened his eyes, looked her, and then said the spell.

"_From legs to tail, from skin to scale,_

_Down to the sea, away from the shore._

_No longer human you see, a Mermaid you'll be,_

_A Mermaid forevermore."_

Suddenly, blinding white light surrounded her body from the waist down.

It was so bright; Sasuke had to shield his eyes. When the light was gone, he removed his hand and gasped at what he saw.

Instead of legs, his little Angel Fish had a long, gorgeous, ruby red tail.

The tail made her look even more beautiful then ever!

Then, Sasuke swam over to the other rock and grabbed the bottle of immortality potion. _'The final piece,'_ he thought.

He turned back to Sakura.

She was now laying on her side with her hands under one ear.

'_She looks so CUTE!'_

He made his way to the head of the "bed", turned her on her back as he sat down, and placed her head on his lap.

Sasuke took the lid off the bottle and looked back down at Sakura.

She was still asleep. But her eye lids were starting to twitch.

She was starting to wake up.

Sasuke knew he had to work fast. After all, he wanted it to be a surprise for his little Angel Fish.

He gently took her face in one hand and lifted it slightly.

Then, in the other hand, he took the bottle and carefully started to tip the potion into her mouth.

Sakura started spluttering as it ran down her throat and Sasuke stopped.

He sighed. "Come on, Sakura," Sasuke said in a coaxing manner as he started poring the potion in her mouth again. "Drink up. It'll do you good."

This time she accepted it without spitting it up.

As soon as it was all gone, a soft blue light started creeping up her entire body. First the bottom of her fin, then it moved half way up her tail, then up to her waist. Then up past her chest. Finally it covered her completely.

Then another blinding flash appeared. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

Sasuke smiled. It worked. He had done it! There was nothing that could keep them apart now.

Suddenly, she started to stir from her sleep.

Sasuke caressed her face gently. "You can wake up now, my little Angel Fish."

Sakura swatted at his hand as she rolled over and mumbled something about five more minutes.

Sasuke laughed at her quietly. "Come on, you sleepy guppy. You don't want to sleep the day away, now do you?"

She turned back over. "Alright," she said tiredly. "I'm getting up."

Sasuke heart started speeding up again as she started opening her emerald green eyes.

**Meanwhile while all of that was happening.**

Sakura was sleeping peacefully.

She was dreaming that she was out in the middle of the ocean and the sun was going down. No worries, no one to bother her.

Then, out of nowhere, she saw a pair of dolphins jumping in out of the water. Sakura started giggling as she saw them.

Then they started to swim toured her.

One nuzzled her foot.

Sakura giggled again. She always had been very ticklish when it came to her feet.

Suddenly she felt a warm sensation from her waist, down to the tips of her toes.

Then it was gone.

She looked down at her feet. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

Suddenly she felt very thirsty. She looked around.

"Water, water everywhere. But not a drop to drink." she said to herself.

She looked around again. She was _really _thirsty now.

"I guess a little sea water wouldn't hurt."

Sakura carefully leaned over to the edge and took to handfuls of water. As she took a sip, she started coughing it up.

It was way too salty.

Suddenly she heard a voice that seemed to come out of thin air talking to her.

"_Come on, Sakura. Drink up. It'll do you good."_

It was a mans voice from the sound of it. She wasn't sure that she could trust it.

But it was so soothing; she felt she should trust it.

She scooped the water into her hands once again. This time, it wasn't as bad as the first time.

Then, all of the sudden, Sakura felt the strange warm feeling coming from her feet and start to spread.

Then it was gone.

"That was weird," she said.

Then that voice appeared again.

"_You can wake up know my little Angel Fish."_

Suddenly she felt her mind come back to reality.

Then she felt a hand moving up and down the side of her face her face.

Thinking that it was Kakashi, she swatted the hand away as if were a fly. "Five more minutes," she mumbled as she turned back on her side.

She heard the voice laughed softly. "Come on, you sleepy guppy," she heard him say. "You don't want to sleep the day away, now do you?"

Suddenly, a thought came to her. _'That's not Kakashi's voice. And he never called me Angel Fish or sleepy guppy before.'_

Thinking that she should find out who was beside her, she said, "Alright, I'm getting up."

Then she opened her eyes.

As soon as she did, her eyes landed on a raven haired boy that looked either one or two years older then herself.

She blushed when she saw that he had no shirt on.

He also had black eyes, pale skin, a dark blue tail, and…

'_Wait a second,'_ she thought. _'A dark blue TAIL?'_

Sakura's eyes started widened as she started to back away from him.

He however, grabbed her hands to keep her from getting away. "Don't be scared," he said softly. "I won't hurt you."

Sakura was still unconvinced. When she tried to get up to run away, she felt as if she only had one instead of two.

She looked down slowly. Instead of legs, she saw that she had a dark red tail.

Then she did the only thing that could come to her mind. She screamed bloody murder.

_A.N. Well, there you go. Once again, not one of my best. I'd like to thank my reviewers: valb, xXDark-AbyssXx, genocidekunoichi, Freedomstar999, Jenix, Cherry S Blossom3, Hidden-Tigress88, ThePinkBunniesLeaders, sasukeztruelove, cutegerbilofdeath, XxDeadlyxAngelxX, furryhatlover2543, SilverFox91, Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune, shattered memories, AkatsukiFan, fleeting thought, xXRoxasGoesQuackXx, Dirty chiban, Gothic Saku-chan, and lightningstrxu. Sorry if Sasuke is too OOC for you to handle. But I like him that way! Please review!_

_Phantom's Bride_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sasuke quickly swam over to Sakura. "What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked worriedly. "Are you hurt? Please tell me what's wrong."

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Okay. I'll tell you what's wrong. I fall asleep on the docks, waiting for my friend. Then when I wake up I find myself in the arms of a _Merman_ who just happened to turn me into A MERMAID!!!"

Sasuke looked at her. This wasn't supposed to happen. How he visualized this scene was that she would swim into his arms and say, _"Oh, Sasuke! I knew about you the entire time. And I just want to say that I love you!" _… or something like that. Then they would kiss and live happily together.

But he didn't expect her to go off into hysterics!

Sakura looked at him. "Well," she said after a few minuets. "Don't just sit there with that look on your face. CHANGE ME BACK!"

Sasuke looked at her. Then he looked down at his hands as he remembered some thing from the spell book when he was looking at the potion of immortality.

_Warning: Once someone has taken the potion of immortality, it can not be reversed. Also, if any spell that has been cased before taking the potion, then that spell can not be undone._

Sasuke had been so happy about finding the potion and spell, that he forgot that part.

Plus, he never thought that she would _want_ to go back.

"Um, Sakura," he started slowly. "I'm afraid that there is no going back."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"In the spell book, it said that if someone to the immortality potion you can not go back. And if you had a spell put on you _before_ you take the potion, that spell can't be reversed either."

Sakura's eyes looked like they were about to pop out. "Please tell me that you are joking."

"I'm afraid I'm not, Sakura."

"So you mean that I'm going to be stuck like this. _Forever_?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura put a hand to her forehead. "Oh god. I don't want to be a Mermaid," she said as her eyes -to Sasuke's horror- began to fill with tears. "I just want to live a normal life. I want to sit on the docks and hang out with Kakashi. I want to go to work and have Tsunade tell me that I'm working too hard."

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She put her hands to her face and sobbed.

Once again, Sasuke swam over to her side as he tried to comfort her.

"Sakura," He begged as he patted her on the back, trying to get her to calm down. "Please don't cry. It's not bad living in the ocean. You'll love it here with me. I promise, you and I will have _lots_ of fun together. I swear, being a mermaid won't be as horrible as you think. And look, your tail is your favorite color, red."

Sakura looked up him with a tear streaked face and asked, "How do you know my favorite color is red?"

"Well, I listened to the conversations that you had with that fisher man you always talked to," he said to her.

Then, her eyes widened. "WHAT ARE YOU?! A STALKER?!" she shouted as she pushed him away and turned her back on him.

Sasuke sighed. _'Just a guy, who's in love with you,'_ he thought.

He swam back over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't be upset. I know that you angry and scared. But I swear, you will love it here. Come on, I'll take you to my home."

Sakura hesitated.

She wasn't sure she should trust him. _'But what choice do I have,'_ she thought._ 'I don't know where to go or anything.'_

Sakura looked back at him and nodded.

Sasuke smiled warmly at her and offered Sakura his hand.

Slowly she grabbed it.

Then they made their way out of the cave and back to the castle.

_A.N. I know it's short. But I'm going to TRY to make the next chapters longer. I'm also sorry that I keep adding things to the spell book that I didn't write in the past chapters. I would like to thank my reviewers: Gothic Saku-chan, fleeting thought, dirty chiban, Cherry S Blossom3, Jenix, genocidekunoichi, ThePinkBunniesLeaders, xXRoxasGoesQuackXx, lightningstrxu, furryhatlover2543, angel2559, mfpeach, Freedomstar999, and valb. Once again, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The way to Sasuke's home was a quiet one.

Every now and then he would look at her. She still looked a little scared but her eyes were looking around in wonder.

'_Good,'_ he thought. _'She's starting to get used to her surroundings.'_

Then, he heard her clear her throat.

Sasuke turned. "Is there something wrong, Sakura?"

"You know my name," she said. "But I don't know _your_ name."

Sasuke mentally slapped himself. How could he have forgotten to tell her _his_ name?

He smiled at her. "My name is, Sasuke."

She nodded her head.

Suddenly, they heard a noise off in the distance.

Sasuke knew that it was just a wale call.

They have been very common at this time and season.

Sakura, however, jumped with a squeal and swam into Sasuke's arms.

At first, all Sasuke could think was, _'She's hugging me! My Angel Fish is hugging me!'_ Then, slowly, he brought her closer to his chest. "It's okay," he whispered softly while caressing her hair. "It was only a wale. Nothing to be scared of."

Sakura quickly wrenched herself from his grasp and put her hands on her hips. "I was _not_ scared!" she scolded at him.

"Oh really?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Okay," she confessed. "I was a little bit _startled_. But I was NOT scared."

Sasuke smirk grew. "Sure you weren't."

He took her hand and they continued on their way.

After a few minuets -which seemed like hours to Sakura- they reached a castle.

Sakura's eyes wider at the sight of it.

It was beautiful. It was a gold color. With lots turrets and towers that were incredibly high.

"You live here?" she asked breathlessly.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. This is my home."

Sakura turned to him. "So that means that you're a-"

"-A prince?" he finished for her. He turned to her and bowed. "Prince Sasuke Uchiha. At your service."

Then he grabbed her hand again and pulled her along. "Come along, Angel Fish."

Sakura followed. "Why do you call me that?"

Sasuke stopped at turned to her. "What? 'Angel Fish'?"

She nodded.

Sasuke brought her closer to him again and stroked her face. "It's like my nickname for you, Angel Fish," he whispered as he closed his eyes and lean in to kiss her.

Sakura face turned to a deep crimson. She put her hand up to his lips.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I think we should go in now," Sakura said barely above a whisper.

Sasuke nodded and took her hand again.

As they entered the castle, the guards bowed their heads in respect for Sasuke.

Sakura looked at her surroundings.

The inside of the palace was even more beautiful then the outside. The walls and floor a greenish blue colored marble. Quite simple really. But when the light from sun above shone through the water, it gave the place an enchanted look to it.

After a few minuets they had entered the castle, more Merpeople came swimming up to them.

"WHERE WERE YOU, SASUKE!?!" a blond Merman with an orange tail yelled.

Another Merman with brown hair-that was tied in a ponytail- and a murky green tail, came up behind the blond and bonked him on the head.

"Naruto, will you stop that yelling of yours?" he said in a lazy voice.

The one named Naruto turned to the one that hit him. "What was that for Shikamaru? It hurt. Believe it!"

"Shikamaru," a voice from behind them addressed to the other Merman.

Sakura turned to find another Merman. Unlike the other Mermen, he had long brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail and he had a pearl white tail.

But it was his eyes that were the most interesting thing was his eyes. They were the same color as his tail -pearly white.

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one," He continued. "He hasn't been late for sparring practice with me before now. And you know he likes everything to be on time."

"And who's your friend?"

This time it was a Mermaid who spoke. She had long blond hair that was tied into a high ponytail with some of her bangs hanging out and a purple tail with matching shells.

Sasuke put his arm around Sakura and held her close. "Everyone, this is Sakura," he said to all that were present.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked himself out load. "Where do I know that name from?" The he snapped his fingers. "I REMEMBER NOW!" he shouted again. "That's the name of the of the human girl that you keep telling me about!"

Everyone looked from Sasuke then to Naruto.

"Oops," Naruto said after a pause.

Then, another Mermaid swam up to Naruto. She had short blue hair. She also had a pearl white tail and eyes -like the one with the long brown hair- and pearl white shells.

"B-but Naruto," she stuttered. "H-h-how can t-that be. A-a-after all, sh-she has a tail."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "But she is everything that he described her to be."

"I think I have the answer to that problem," the blond Mermaid said as she held up.

Sasuke immediately recognized it.

It was the spell book.

"Where did you get that Ino?" Sasuke demanded.

Ino smirked. "I clean your room, remember? You should hide your things in a place I don't clean."

She swam over the other Mermaid and handed the book to her. "Could you put this in the library please, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, took the book and left the room.

Shikamaru went up to Sasuke and said, "I'm going to tell your parents about the situation."

Sasuke nodded and Shikamaru left.

As he left you could hear him mutter, "Man, this is such a drag."

"So," said the guy with long hair. "She _was_ human?"

Sasuke turned. "Yes Neji. She was."

"What's going on?" another voice asked.

It was another Mermaid with brown hair -tied up into two buns- brown eyesand green tail and shells. She had a wooden spoon in one hand.

Then, her eyes landed on Sakura. "Oh," she exclaimed. "I didn't know we had guests."

Neji swam over to her and explained to her about the things that just happened.

"Well," she said as she swam up to Sakura. "It's a great to meet you, Sakura. I'm TenTen."

Just then, Shikamaru came back into the room. "Sasuke," he said, in a lazy tone. "Your parents want to speak to you." Then he turned to Ino and TenTen. "Could find a room for Sakura."

Ino nodded and grabbed her hand. "Come on," she said as she pulled Sakura up the stairs. "I'll show you around."

As they left, TenTen turned to Sasuke. "I'm going to fix that girl something to eat," she said. "She looked like she hasn't eaten a decent meal in days." Then she made her way back to the kitchen.

Shikamaru tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and motioned for Sasuke to fallow him.

So he, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto left to where Sasuke's mother father waited for them.

Little did they know that a pair of red eyes that were watching them the whole time.

Itachi was listening to the whole thing.

Though he didn't pay attention much.

He was to busy looking at the young beauty that was next to his brother.

She was indeed a rare thing to behold.

Pink hair.

Pale skin.

A red tail.

And those eyes. Those Emerald eyes were the kind he could just _lose_ himself in.

When Naruto said it was the human girl that he had a crush on, his mind started reeling to the time when Sasuke told Naruto about the human his little brother liked.

**Flash Back:**

Itachi was swimming down the corridors. Another long day, studying. All he wanted to do at the moment was just to jump on his bed and go to sleep.

Suddenly, he saw Sasuke and that loud mouthed blond Naruto.

"Now, what's so important that you have to bring me out here to say it? I was just eating my ramen," Naruto wined.

Sasuke looked around and said quietly, "What I'm about to tell you can not be told to anyone. You got that?"

'_Ooh,' _Itachi thought excitedly. _'I may have found new stuff to blackmail Sasuke with!'_

Naruto nodded. "Well, what is it?"

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I really like this girl."

Itachi sighed, disappointedly. _'Man! I thought it was going to be something useful.'_

Naruto laughed. "Well, I'm glad for you."

"She not from around here," Sasuke said even more quietly.

"Oh, where is she from?"

"She's from… um," Sasuke cleared his throat and pointed upward.

Naruto looked up. "She's lives in the ceiling?"

Sasuke sighed in aggravation and pointed up again.

Naruto looked up again. Then his eyes widened. "YOU MEAN SHE'S _HUMAN_?"

Sasuke quickly put his hand on Naruto's mouth. "Shut up! Don't yell so loud. Someone will here you!"

Itachi's mouth was hanging wide open. _'A human? Now that was unexpected.'_

Sasuke let go of his mouth. "I can't stop thinking about her." he said quietly. "Everything about her is so… so… there are no words to describe it!" Then he turned to Naruto. "Do not tell anyone about Sakura," he threatened. "Or I'll _forbid_ TenTen to give you ramen forever!"

"NO! DON'T TAKE AWAY MY WONDERFUL RAMEN!!!"

Sasuke looked at his friend -who was now holding on to the end of his tail, begging for him to have mercy. "Do you promise?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good," Sasuke said. "Now come on. Or we'll be let for sparring!"

Then quickly swam off.

**End of Flashback.**

Itachi had envisioned what he thought she would look like.

But he never thought she would look so dazzling.

'_Sakura,'_ he thought. _'Things around here just got more interesting.'_

Then he quickly turned and made his way back to the throne room with a certain pink haired girl in his mind.

_A.N. Whew. That was a long one. I hope you guys liked it! It's not one of my best, but it'll do. I'd like to thank my reviewers: xXoCherri1469xXo, SilverFox91, ThePinkBunniesLeaders, angel2559, Ishimaru535, furryhatlover2543, Jenix, Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune, valb, cutegerbilofdeath, sasukeztruelove, Gothic Saku-chan, Saico, Cherry S Blossom3, Freedomstar999, fleeting thought, shatteredmemories, Hidden-Tigress88, Kitomi21, Furanshi93, and lightningstrxu. Thank you so much for the reviews! Please read and review! P.S. I don't know the names of Sasuke's mother and father. Could you tell me!?!_

_Phantom's Bride_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura followed Ino up a long staircase to a door.

Ino looked back at her and smiled. "This will be your room," she said.

As she opened the door, Sakura gasped.

It was _beautiful_.

The walls and ceiling was the same color as the ones downstairs. But they also had a bluish tint to them.

In one corner of the room was a four poster bed with a blue canopy.

It had blue shell for a head board. And the sheets were a deeper shade of blue.

In another side of the room, was a dresser with a medium sized mirror that had little sea stars lining its edge.

In another corner, was a dark green changing screen.

Then, she noticed two double doors.

Sakura swam over to them and pulled them open.

Behind the doors, was the most beautiful view that she had ever seen.

She looked as far as her sight would let her.

There were lots of different colored reefs. In another direction, she saw a school of fish that were swimming away quickly. And she saw many other things as well.

Sakura turned back to Ino.

"I hope you like it."

Sakura grinned as if Christmas had come early. "I love it," she said quietly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Sakura and Ino turned to find Tenten with a tray in her hands and Hinata behind her. "Hey, Sakura," she said in a cheery voice. "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some clams."

Sakura smiled at her and gently took the plate from her hands. It was a plate of cooked clams -her favorite food. "Thanks," she said. "Do you want to sit with us?"

Tenten and Hinata smiled and nodded.

Then after a while, all four girls were sitting on the bed.

Sakura had learned a lot from them. And they from her.

"So, what's I like up there?" Tenten asked.

"Well, it's a lot dryer then up here. And you have legs instead of a tail."

"W-wow," Hinata stuttered.

Ino nodded her head. "So," she started. "It seems that Prince Sasuke has taken a liking to you, Sakura."

Sakura looked at her. "Is it that big of a deal?"

All three girls looked at her in shock and Tenten choked on the clam that she was eating.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You must be the first Mermaid I have _ever_ heard say that," Tenten said.

Hinata nodded in agreement

"Even though I have no interest in him," Ino started. "But I have heard that Sasuke hottest Mermaid in the kingdom. Well, besides his brother."

Sakura looked at her. "He has a brother?"

Hinata nodded. "H-his name i-is Itachi."

"He's only five years older then Sasuke is," Tenten said. "And besides, Ino," Tenten added. "The only reason you don't like Sasuke or Itachi is because you have your _Shikamaru._"

Ino blushed as Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata laughed.

"Well look who's talking," Ino huffed. "I know for a fact that you two have a thing for two certain Mermen named Naruto and Neji."

Now it was Tenten and Hinata's turn to blush and Ino's turn to laugh.

Ino looked at Sakura, then down to what she was where.

She was wearing the shirt that she was wearing the shirt that she had that morning.

Sakura looked at Ino. "What is it?" she asked.

"Wait here Sakura," she said. "I'll be right back." Then, she got up and left the room.

Sakura turned to Hinata and Tenten. "What was that about?" she asked them.

They merely shrugged their shoulders.

Five minutes later, Ino came back holding something red in her hands.

"Um… Ino?" Sakura asked. "What's that for?"

"It's for you," Ino answered as she threw it to Sakura and she caught it.

Sakura looked at the thing that she now held in her hands.

It was a shell top -much like the ones that the other Mermaids were wearing.

It was the same color as her tail and it sort of reminded her of the top part of a two piece swimsuit.

She looked back at Ino.

"You won't stick out as much in that then in what you're wearing," Ino said as she pointed to the top.

Sakura looked her and smiled. "Thanks," she said as she made her way behind the changing screen.

"Do you need any help, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Oh no," Sakura replied. "I'll be fine."

A few minutes later, Sakura came out from behind the screen.

Sakura watched as her friend's mouths dropped open and their eyes widened. "Is it that bad?" she asked.

Hinata swam up to her. "Y-you look beautiful, S-s-sakura."

"Yeah," Tenten agreed. "You'll have to beat off the other Mermen with a stick in order to keep the at bay."

"Now you'll certainly catch a certain Mer prince's eye," Ino said with a snicker.

Sakura blushed at all the things her friends said. "Are you sure it's ok?"

They all nodded.

"Well I better get back to the kitchen," Tenten said.

"Yeah and we better go to," Ino said.

Sakura waved to them as they left and closed the door.

Then she swam over to the balcony and looked at everything as far as she could see.

_A.N. I know, kind of boring. Sorry for not updating for so long. I'd like to thank my reviewers: ayuhchan, loveless kunoichi, Angel Of Cherry Blossoms, sweetSakura14, Sakura Angel 4eva, silentscream16, SilverFox91, Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune, Hidden-Tigress88, cookiesxnxcream, Dreamstar The Cat Ninja, Jenix, Flame Hikarashiha, xXoCherri1469xXo, angel2559, XxDeadlyxAngelxX, fleeting thought, sasukeztruelove, furryhatlover2543, odalys, LilXAznXCutie, Cherry S Blossom3, Gothic Saku-chan, ThePinkBunniesLeaders, Freedomstar999, shatteredmemories, CherryBlossoms016, Kitomi21, and valb. And a thank you to the people who told me the names of Sasuke's mother and Father. Please be nice when you review._

_Phantom's Bride._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sakura sighed as she continued to look at the ocean world outside her room.

From what she could tell, it was near sunset. The sunset reminded her of the times she had spent with Kakashi. _'I wonder how he's doing?'_ she thought. _'I bet he misses me.'_

She laughed to herself. Who would have thought that his words about the Mermaids taking her away was actually going to happen?

Then her mind wandered over to Tsunade. She was supposed to come in to work tomorrow. _'I hope she can manage without me. It's a big day for her.'_

Sakura sighed. She missed them. She hoped that someday, she would see them again.

Just then, she had the sudden urge to sing. And whenever she had these urges, there was nothing she could do to stop it.

So, Sakura stood up a little straighter, lifted her chin slightly, opened her mouth, and started to sing.

**Meanwhile with Sasuke.**

Sasuke leaned against a nearby wall.

He didn't know how he did it, but he somehow managed to convince his Mother, Mikoto and his Father, Fugaku to let Sakura stay with them.

He closed his eyes and sighed happily. As he did, his mind wandered to his little Angel Fish. He missed her.

Her hair.

Her eyes.

Her smile.

Her voice.

Her… well he would go on, but it would take forever.

Even though it had only been fifteen minutes, it seemed like fifteen _years_ to him.

Suddenly he heard a melodic sound coming from upstairs.

"_Dreams to dream in the dark of the night" _

Sasuke knew that voice. It was Sakura's.

"_When the world goes wrong, _

_I can still make it right, I can see so far in my dreams," _

Sasuke quickly swam up the stairs, following the voice.

"_I'll follow my dreams  
_

_Until they come true."_

Soon, he was in front of a door. He heard Sakura's voice flow through it. He put his hand on the doorknob and opened it.

When he did, he saw Sakura near the balcony with her back to him. She had discarded her human shirt and was now wearing the garb that Mermaids wore.

She was so beautiful. Sasuke had to catch himself on the door way so he wouldn't fall over.

"_Come with me, you will see what I mean,"_

As Sakura started to sing again, Sasuke felt himself fall under her spell like he always did whenever she sings. To him, Sakura's singing was like a very addictive drug. Even if you wanted to give it up, you couldn't, no matter how hard you tried.

"_There's a world inside no one else ever sees.  
_

_You will go so far in my dreams,"_

When she turned around, Sasuke almost passed out right then and there. She looked like a goddess. Everything about her seemed to glow with beauty. He was sad to se her eyes were closed. He wanted to see those gorgeous Emerald green eyes of hers, but he was immediately pacified as she started to sing again.

"_Somewhere in my dreams,  
_

_Your dreams will come true." _

Sasuke held tighter onto the doorway as he started slipping into a drowsy state. Sasuke noticed that she started dancing with an invisible person. Oh he wanted so much to go up to her and dance with her. But he was worried that if he did that then she would stop singing.

"_There is a star waiting to guide us.  
_

_Shining inside us when we close our eyes!"_

Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. As Sakura continued singing, he quickly swam forward, took her in his arms, and started to dance with her.

Sakura was so into her song, she never noticed an arm around her waist and a hand in hers.

"_Don't let go, if you stay close to me  
_

_In my dreams tonight."_

To Sasuke, dancing with Sakura _and_ having her sing at the same time, was like being in heaven.

Slowly he leaned her back into a dip. Oh how he loved the feeling if her in his arms.

"_You will see what I see, _

_Dreams to dream."_

Sasuke then took both of her hands and sat her down on her bed. Then he took a seat next to her. He lifted his hand to caress her hair.

"_As near as can be,  
_

_Inside you and me, they always comes true,"_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Sakura leaning toward him. _'She's going to kiss me,'_ he

thought. His heart was beating faster and faster. Then, Sasuke closed his own eyes and

started to lean forward himself as he thought, _'This is it.'_

But as soon as Sasuke closed his eyes, Sakura slowly opened hers.

"WHAT THE HECK!" she yelled as she shoved Sasuke away from her.

Sasuke -not suspecting anything- lost his balance and fell off the bed with a yelp.

Sakura got from the bed and looked down at Sasuke with her hands on her hips. "What was

that all about?" she asked.

Sasuke pulled himself back so now he was eye level with Sakura. "I'm sorry." he apologized

hastily. "I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it. I heard you singing from downstairs and I came

up to see who was singing. Then I found you and…" he trailed off. He didn't know what

else to say.

Sakura sighed. "It's alright," she said. "I was just surprised to see you there. I didn't mean to

yell at you like that. I'm sorry."

"Oh," he said as he swam over to her side again. "You shouldn't be sorry for anything, Angel Fish." Then he leaned forward.

To the surprise of both Sasuke and Sakura, she push him away.

Their lips were only one inch away when they heard someone clear their throat at the doorway.

When Sakura looked up, she saw another Merman.

There was something about him that scared her a little.

He had long black hair that was tied into a low ponytail except a few bangs that framed his face. His skin was pale as Sasuke. His tail was black with red blotches that looked a lot like clouds. But it was his eyes that really scared her. They were black, but the seemed to have a little red in them.

They were staring at her with an emotion that she couldn't quite place.

After a few minutes of staring, his mouth curved up into a smirk. "Why Sasuke," he said as he continued to gaze at her with that strange look. "I don't think you introduced me to your little friend here."

He swam forward, took her hand, and kissed her knuckles.

His lips were icy cold to the touch and she didn't like the feel of them.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother,"

'_So this is the older brother that Ino and them told me about,' _she thought.

"And what might your name be?" Itachi asked.

"It's Sakura," she said as she pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"Sakura," he mused as his smirk widened. "A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

Sasuke took her by the arm and pulled her behind him as he glared at his brother. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi turned his gaze to him and said, "Oh I was just looking for you, little brother."

Sasuke looked at him with confusion. "How did you know that I was in here and not in my own room?"

"Lucky guess," Itachi said. But as he said this, his eyes wandered over to Sakura again, giving both Sasuke and Sakura the impression that it wasn't _just_ Sasuke that was looking for.

"Well," Sasuke said after a while. "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"It's time for dinner and Mother and Father would like to meet the young lady here."

"I would love to meet them," Sakura said with a smile.

Itachi's then offered her his arm. "Would you like me to escort you?" he asked.

But before Sakura could say anything, Sasuke's hand knocked away Itachi's arm and he took Sakura's hand. "I'll take her," he said.

"What ever you say little brother," he said as he swam out the door with Sakura and Sasuke following not to far behind.

_A.N. I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner. I was at a drama school so I had to work a lot on the dances and the music and stuff. The chapter is not the best, but it's good. I'd like to thank my reviewers: Darkindangerous1313, TwinOfIno43, Angel Of Cherry Blossoms, Gari Nagasaki, odalys, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-, kittygoesmeow, Minelle, fruitsbasketangel, blackXpinksakura, Crazy Neko Girl, sweetSakura14, Naku111, Cherry S Blossom3, ThePinkBunniesLeaders, unbeatablehinata, loveless kunoichi, furryhatlover2543, Jenix, Blue Tiger-chan, Freedomstar999, angel2559, fleeting thought, Gothic Saku-chan, valb, Iris Serinium, Sakura Angel 4eva, psalmofsummer, silentscream16, and Kitomi21. Thanks so much for waiting. The song I used is from "An American tale 2: Fival goes west." I DO NOT OWN IT!! Anyway, please read and review!!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As they made their way down to the lower level to the dining room, Itachi was thinking to himself about the pink haired girl, swimming right behind him. _'She's even more beautiful up close. There has to be a way for me to have her.'_ Then, his mind wandered to when he had her hand in his back in the other room. _'It was soft. Softer then anything that I had ever felt before. What would I give to feel her hand in mine again? And those eyes. Those beautiful, green eyes.'_

"Itachi?"

Itachi broke from his thoughts to look at the one who had spoken. It was Sakura.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You just stopped moving for some reason."

"Oh, it's nothing," he said as he smirked then turned around. "Nothing at all…"

Sasuke glared at Itachi's back as they continued to swim down the hallway. _'He's up to something,'_ he thought. _'I know he is. But what is it?'_

Soon, the reached the staircase. At the bottom, Sakura spotted Naruto with a large grin on his face.

"HEY SAKURA!" he shouted, causing Sakura, Sasuke and Itachi to cover their ears, due to the volume. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said as she rubbed her sore ears as they continued down the stairs until they reached the bottom.

"Well that good to hear," he continued to yell. "I hope you like it here! I can't wait for dinner! Believe it! What do you think we're having!? Oh I hope its ramen! Have you ever had it!? You've _got_ to try some. It's the most-"

"NARUTO, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!!" Sasuke shouted at the loud mouthed blond and smacked him on the head. "Jeez. I'm surprised that the fishermen up there haven't heard you already."

"Oww," Naruto whined. "That hurt Sasuke. Believe it! Why do people always hit me?"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so annoying, people wouldn't hit you."

"Yeah? Well-"

"Enough," Itachi said loudly, causing the two boys to turn their heads in his direction. "As _interesting_ as your conversation may be, we have to continue are way to the dinning room. We don't to keep are parents waiting. Besides, I think are guest might be a little hungry."

Sakura nodded and blushed lightly. The clams that she and the others had were good, but they it was not a full meal.

Sasuke swam back over to Sakura and took her hand with a small smile.

Soon, they reached large doorway –which no doubt led to the dinning room.

She saw Ino there waiting for them to arrive. When Ino saw Sakura's hand in Sasuke's, she gave her a grin and winked at her, causing Sakura to blush again.

Then Itachi cleared his throat and nodded at her.

Giving a nod to him, she turned around and opened the great double doors to the dinning room.

_A.N. Ok it was a little boring and short but bare with me! Plus I've been a MAEJER writers block. I'll try to make the next a little more longer. I'd like thank my reviewers: __ero tenshi, WolfDemonChick, mahatiel, CosmicSilence, OXPrimrosexAngelXO, sasukelver94, pichu2001, Angel Of Cherry Blossoms, Alexandra Steele, CherryBlossoms1994, silentscream16, sweetangel014, Blood Blossom, sgholly9, Darkindangerous1313, xXBlack.BlossomXx, Princess of Drama, Sakura Angel 4eva, Freedomstar999, benswife, itachi-is-mine, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-, SilverFox91, c.b.o.l., loveless kunoichi, Jenix, and Gothic Saku-chan. Ok. Now I have a favor to ask for any artist that's reading this. I want to have fan art for my Naruto stories. But I can't draw to save my life. So if you could draw some fan art and send it to me that would be great! But there are two rules. 1. No Yaoi or Yuri. Sorry Yaoi and Yuri fans. And 2. It has to be PG or lower. Other then that you can do what you want. And I'll put the fan art up on my profile. Please read and review and be nice!!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The dinning room was a lot bigger then what Sakura thought it would be. From floor to ceiling, it was about fifteen feet. And from wall to wall, it was about roughly twelve to thirteen feet.

Sakura spotted Hinata, Shikamaru, and Neji sitting down on wooden chairs and a long wooden table that had no doubt come from a shipwreck. At the end of the table she saw a Merman and Mermaid.

The Mermaid had gentle look on her face. Her long black hair swept all the way down to her waist. Her tail was a dark purple as were the shells that she was wearing. Her ivory colored eyes showed warmth and kindness.

The Merman next to her was about a foot taller the Mermaid. His brown hair came to only his shoulders. His onyx colored eyes had a stern look. And his tail was dark blue, just like Sasuke's.

They, Sakura had no doubt, were Sasuke's Mother and Father.

The black haired Mermaid made her way over to Sakura to greet her. "Hello. I would like to welcome you to our home. My name is Mikoto. And this is my husband, Fugaku," she said as she gestured over to Fugaku, who inclined his head when his name was mentioned.

Sakura smiled and bent over in a small bow.

Mikoto merely straitened her. "Oh there's no need to do that. Come on and sit down, you must be hungry."

Sakura nodded and started to take a chair when Itachi took the chair and pulled it away from the table for her.

"Thank you," she said as she sat down.

"Oh it was nothing," Itachi said as he pushed her chair close to the table and took the seat to the right of her.

Sasuke took the seat to Sakura's left and glared at his brother.

Then Naruto sat over on the other side of the table next to Hinata, and Ino sat between Neji and Shikamaru.

Suddenly, Tenten came to the room carrying five very large plates. "Dinner is served." She said as she tried to balance the plates. "Ino, Hinata, I could use a little help!" she called out.

Ino and Hinata quickly got up from their seats to help Tenten. They took a plate each to put on the table, but that still left Tenten three platters left. One on her right hand, one on her left hand, and one on her head.

Sakura too got up to help. But when Tenten saw her swimming over to her she said, "Oh no, Sakura. Don't trouble yourself. You go sit down, I can manage."

But Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry," she said. "It's no trouble at all. I use to be a waitress up on land." Then, as if it were nothing, Sakura to the platters that were on Tenten's head and left hand and turned and quickly set the table.

Tenten remained where she was until she realized that she still had one plate left and quickly set that plate on the table and took her seat next to Neji.

The plates were full of crabs, oysters, clams, and small fish.

"Well," Fugaku said as soon as Tenten sat down. "Now that we're all here, let's eat."

_**After dinner…**_

It was a good meal. Sakura had never tasted such good food. Even the restaurant that she worked at couldn't compare to the things she just ate.

"Oh Sasuke, Itachi," Said after a while. "I almost forgot to tell you. Our friends from the Atlantic Ocean our coming tomorrow."

"And no pranks this time boys," Fugaku said looking and Sasuke, Naruto and Neji.

They snickered as they thought of their last prank of their friend Kiba. They put octopus ink in his food and it turned his teeth black for a week.

Suddenly, the door to the dinning room burst open to reveal two Mermen, one slightly older then the other.

They both had green tails, black hair that was slightly long, but not very. And they both had the bushiest eyebrows that she had ever seen.

"You're Majesties," the older one said. "We would like to show you our routine that we have been working on!"

"Oh of course you can. Oh Sakura, these are the court acrobats. Gai and-"

"I'm Rock Lee," the younger Merman said swimming over to her. He gave her the thumbs up and smiled, showing off his sparkling white teeth. "Please be my girlfriend," he asked. "I vow to protect you with my life."

"Um…well I," Sakura said.

"Ahem," Sasuke said, drumming his fingers on the table while glaring at Lee.

Lee gulped as he looked at Sasuke. "I think we should start our routine, Gai sensei," he said, not wanting to deal with an angry Uchiha.

"Right, let's go, Lee!"

Then they started into a routine of flips, handsprings, and a number of other things.

Right when Lee went into a triple summersault, Sakura felt something brush against her tail. She gave a small squeak, glanced down and saw a black tail moving up down her tail. She looked over at Itachi and saw that he had a smirk on his face.

Sasuke heard Sakura squeak and looked. When he Itachi brushing his tail against hers, he quickly slapped his brothers tail with his own, causing Itachi to stop his actions.

Itachi looked up and glared at his brother and Sasuke glared back.

They only stopped when they saw that Lee and Gai were finished.

They took their bow as everyone clapped loudly.

"Well, Lee. We better go now so we can work on another routine."

"Yes, Gai Sensei."

"Oh, Lee."

"Oh, Gai Sensei."

"Ahem," Fugaku cleared his throat. "You're can leave now."

Gai and Lee bowed to them, turned, and left the room.

"Well," Mikoto said as soon as the left. "I'm sure that everybody is tired. So you can go up to your rooms now. Have a good rest."

Then she took her husbands hand left the room.

As soon as they were gone, everybody got up as well and left.

_A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'll update as soon as I can. I'd like to thank my reviewers:__ WooHooDork, xxx1xxx, xXshonobiqueenXx, sweetangel014, ShadowYumii, Jenix, pichu2001, sakura the lover, Gothic Saku-chan, unbeatablehinata, OXPrimrosexAngelXO, Sakura Blossom17, NekoPhoenix1, SilverFox91, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-, ero tenshi, Sakura Angel 4eva, Emo Lilium, Blood Blossom, Cherry S Blossom3, Lioness Of the fire, Freedomstar999, and angel2559. I'm sad to see that no one has given me any fan art. Please send me some!! Anyway, please read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sakura sat on her bed thinking of the long day she had.

From the moment she woke up, to where she was right now.

'_Sasuke,'_ she thought to herself. _'He's very nice, but I know I shouldn't like him. After all, he was the one who kidnapped me. But… Ugh, this is so confusing.'_

She swam over to her window and looked out it was already dark. How much time had passed since she was here? She did not know.

She heard a knock on the door. Sakura turned around, expecting to see Sasuke. But instead, her eyes landed on Itachi.

"Hello Sakura," he said as he swam into her room. "I hope you enjoyed dinner."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, it was delicious. But that thing that happened while Lee and Gai were performing-"

"Ah yes, that," Itachi said, cutting her off. "In fact, that's why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Yes," he continued. "I must apologize for that. But I couldn't help myself."

"What's that supposed to mean? Sakura asked, turning away from him.

"You're a very beautiful girl, Sakura," he said as he swam up right behind her. He took a lock of her shoulder length hair and twirled it around one of his fingers. "A very beautiful girl," he continued in a whisper.

Sakura pulled herself away from Itachi and backed away from him until her back hit the wall.

Itachi swam until he was right in front of her with his left hand on the wall beside her head

"Um…" Sakura said as she looked into his eyes. "That's very flattering, but-"

"Shh," Itachi put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Don't speak. I know that you feel something for me."

Sakura's eyes widened when he said those words.

His finger moved from her lips to her left cheek. He smirked as he felt her tremble under his touch. "I know that I can be a little intimidating," he said as he leaned forward and put his forehead against hers. "But there is nothing to be frightened of Sakura. Nothing at all."

Suddenly, another knock was heard and they turned.

It was Sasuke.

Itachi glared at his little brother for interrupting his moment. He looked at Sakura and smirked at her. Then, he turned and left the room.

"Sasuke." Sakura breathed as she looked at him.

He turned to her with a look of concern on his face. "He didn't hurt you, did he, Sakura?"

She shook her head. "No, he just scared me, that's all."

Sasuke nodded smiled. "I just came here to say good night."

Sakura nodded and smiled back. "Good night Sasuke," she said quietly.

"Good night, Angle Fish," he said in return and left.

Sakura sighed.

Slowly, she got into her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_**With Sasuke…**_

Sasuke angrily swam to Itachi's room and opened the door with a bang.

Itachi looked up from where he was laying on the bed. "Isn't rude to barge into someone's room without their consent?"

"What was that about?" Sasuke almost yelled. "Why were you in Sakura's room?"

Itachi smirked at his little brother. "Oh, we were just talking to her. She is quite the beauty, isn't she?"

Sasuke's glare intensified.

"You better keep her close, or I might just take your little Angle Fish away from you."

"Stay away from her," Sasuke growled out. "I don't want you near her."

"But what if we_ accidentally_ bump into each other in the hallway?" Itachi asked his smirk widening.

If Sasuke glare could kill, Itachi would be dead. Then, Sasuke turned and stormed out of the room.

As soon as Sasuke was gone, Itachi swam over to his window. "Deidara, I know you're there. What is it that you want?"

At his words, a Blond haired Merman came out of nearby seaweed he was hiding behind.

He had blond hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, but some of his blond hair covered one of his blue-gray eyes.

"I've just come to confirm the plan, yeah. We start in three months, right?"

"No," Itachi said. "Something came up. We start the day after Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara leave."

Deidara nodded swam off.

Itachi turned away from the window and flopped onto the bed. Soon, his plan would take place, and he would rule the kingdom. But now, it will not just be the kingdom that he'll have.

Then he closed his eyes, with thought of pink hair and green eyes in his mind.

_A.N. Sorry it's short. I'd like to thank my reviewers: __The New Legendary Sannin, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, Emo Lilium, GaaralovesMihoko, Freedomstar999, alana124pyro, Sakura Blossom17, lil sakura haruno, pichu2001, Blood Blossom, shadow-dog18, Lioness Of the fire, Kakurine IL, EdwardAnthonyIsMyHero, odalys, OXPrimrosexAngelXO, Sakura Angel 4eva, Angel Of Cherry Blossoms, Gothic Saku-chan, silentscream16, bunnie booo from runey, and Darkindangerous1313. Now I have a question for you readers. I would like to know if you like to have a NartoxHinataxKiba triangle, or just leave it? You tell me. Thanks for the reviews that you have sent me. PLEASE read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	13. AN

A

_A.N. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in so long. I've just been really busy and I had a really bad writers block. I'm just writing to tell you that I have not forgotten my work.  
_

_Well anyway-for those of you who have not given up on me-I'll be updating my stories very soon, so don't worry. _

_Keep your eyes open and I hope to hear from you._

_Phantom's Bride._


End file.
